1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle accessory including a light controlling sheet which is attached to the windshield, and functions as a sun visor, and a rear view mirror for insuring a rear view of the vehicle.
2. Related Background Art
When a vehicle is traveling, sunlight may enter the eyes of the driver, making it difficult to view to the front due to glare. A sun visor, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-329566, is used to suppress the glare. This sun visor, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-329566, is comprised of a case, which is secured in the upper part of the wind shield, a light shielding plate retractable housed in the case, and two light receiving sensors which protrude from the case and detect sunlight that enters from the front of the vehicle. One light receiving sensor is located slightly lower than the line of sight of the driver, and the other light receiving sensor is located on a line connecting the incident light of the sunlight and the line of sight of the driver. While at least one of the light receiving sensors is detecting light, the light shielding plate protrudes from the case to block the sunlight. When light is not detected by either light receiving sensor, the light shielding plate is retracted and housed in the case.
In the case of the above mentioned sun visor according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-329566, the configuration is complicated because mechanical movement is involved. The positions of the two light receiving sensors must also be adjusted accurately, and if this adjustment is insufficient, the light shielding plate may not protrude from the case even if the driver experiences glare.